<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>生き甲斐 by keijitrash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764860">生き甲斐</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijitrash/pseuds/keijitrash'>keijitrash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Hanamaki Is Tired of Thirdwheeling, How Do I Tag, I Mean It's Really Just A Lot of Fluff, I Tried, M/M, Matsukawa Is A Good Boyfriend, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:02:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijitrash/pseuds/keijitrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There are times when you’re left wondering why you even love Matsukawa. </i>
</p>
<p>Or: a series of drabbles featuring one Matsukawa Issei and his life with you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matsukawa Issei/Reader, Matsukawa Issei/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>'Tis a gift for <a href="https://twitter.com/NiinaLovesMoon">Niina</a> just because 😌💖 Thank you and Sky for providing a bunch of headcanons for me to work with, mwa!</p>
<p>I hope you enjoy ❤</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His phone vibrates at two in the morning. Under normal circumstances, Matsukawa Issei would just shrug off whoever it is that thought calling him in such an ungodly hour was fine – but when he sees the caller ID, he immediately picks it up.</p>
<p>“[Y/N]?”</p>
<p>He hears your shallow breaths and soft whimpers through the other end, but Matsukawa doesn’t panic. Instead, he keeps his voice steady, saying soothing words and recounting today’s events to you.</p>
<p>He knows it helps – just hearing him talk. Listening to him say the nicest to the most nonsensical things through the phone; it anchors you. Helps your racing heart calm down and your trembling body still.</p>
<p>“How are you feeling?”</p>
<p>He hears you sigh on the other end of the line.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Better.’</em>
</p>
<p>Matsukawa allows himself a small smile. “Cool.”</p>
<p>You laugh at his reply, and it floods him with relief.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Thank you, Issei.’</em>
</p>
<p>“It’s nothing.” He places his phone beside his ear and closes his eyes. “I’ll wait for you to fall asleep before ending the call, okay?”</p>
<p>Matsukawa is sleepy as hell – that’s what happens when one suddenly wakes up at two in the morning – but he’s willing to endure a few more minutes of staying awake. For you.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Okay.’</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he hears your steady breaths and gentle snores, Matsukawa counts five more seconds before ending the call and going back to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Confessing to Matsukawa had been <em>embarrassing.</em> You’d decided to do it after school – <em>how fucking cliché</em> – before volleyball practice began and ended up stumbling over your words like an idiot. As if that wasn’t embarrassing enough, Matsukawa’s response had been:</p>
<p>“It took you <em>that</em> long?”</p>
<p>And it took every ounce of your patience not to smack him. He’d accepted it, though – with a smile that made butterflies erupt in your stomach – and told you that he may or <em>may not</em> also like you back.</p>
<p>“That,” you told him then, “is <em>the</em> most annoying thing you’ve ever said.”</p>
<p>Matsukawa laughed, told you that the <em>not</em> part was a joke, and admitted to feeling the same way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking back at it now, you can’t help but laugh because <em>gods</em> – you two are idiots.</p>
<p>“What’s on your mind?” asks the very same person you’ve been thinking of.</p>
<p>You give him a grin, “Just remembered something.”</p>
<p>Matsukawa raises a brow but doesn’t bother asking for an elaboration. He just goes back to hugging you from behind, resting his head on your shoulders. You lean back against him and smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><i>Gods</i>, Matsukawa. I love him even more after writing all this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are times when you’re left wondering <em>why</em> you even love Matsukawa. One of those said times are now: with him swaying his hips and moving around in the perfect imitation of Red Velvet’s dance for <em>Psycho</em>.</p>
<p>You watch from the couch with amusement as he shamelessly dances in front of you.</p>
<p>He blows you a kiss at <em>hey trouble</em> and you burst out laughing.</p>
<p>“<em>Stop!</em>” you manage to exclaim between your laughter, but you don’t really mind it.</p>
<p>Hell, Matsukawa’s actually pretty good at dancing – which, honestly at this point, isn’t surprising anymore. The more time you spend with him, the more you find out about things he normally wouldn’t tell or show others.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then Matsukawa moves from Red Velvet to Twice and you go back to wondering <em>why</em> even though you know you love him and his quirks and weirdness anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“[Y/N].”</p>
<p>You turn to look at Matsukawa questioningly. “Yeah?”</p>
<p>Without saying a word, he suddenly cups your face in his hands and gently squishes your cheeks. You pout at him, sending a heatless glare at his direction. “<em>Shtap</em>—“</p>
<p>Hanamaki – who’s lingering behind his friend – says, “<em>Boo</em>! You don’t have to make us jealous about being with [Y/N] every second!”</p>
<p>Matsukawa gives him the finger.</p>
<p>Since he finally let go, you do the same to him in retaliation; clapping your hands to his cheeks and squeezing it. You snicker at the sight – Matsukawa looks like a duck.</p>
<p>Hanamaki stares at you accusingly. “<em>Why</em>?” he croaks, legitimately looking devastated at having to be stuck in the middle of you and his friend showing affection.</p>
<p>“You’ll find someone in the future,” you try to assure him, though it’s taking some effort for you not to laugh.</p>
<p>Hanamaki shakes his head and sighs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matsukawa has a thing for brushing your hair.</p>
<p>He likes doing it whenever he’s sitting close to you or hugging you from behind – either running his fingers through your hair or using your comb. You don’t have any qualms about it; it’s rather relaxing.</p>
<p>He would brush your hair no matter how smooth or unkempt it is while you would be on your phone, showing him something you found funny or cute every now and then.</p>
<p>“We should get a dog,” he suggests while continuing his ministrations. “When we’re more financially stable.”</p>
<p>You close your eyes and hum in agreement.</p>
<p>“We could name them Mocha.”</p>
<p>Matsukawa chuckles. “Mm, Mocha sounds good.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One of Matsukawa’s many weaknesses are his ears – the tips of them, to be exact. It’s a ticklish spot of his that not many people know.</p>
<p>But you do.</p>
<p>He laughs whenever you suddenly blow on it or press fleeting kisses, and it makes you smile whenever you hear his laughter. He would hug you while you mess with him, then keep his eyes on you until it makes you too embarrassed to be stared at for so long.</p>
<p>“Issei!” Your face is flushed, but he only smiles. You huff at him, bury your face into the crook of his neck, and mumble something incoherent about how it’s so unfair that he doesn’t get shy from doing that.</p>
<p>He snickers and ruffles your hair, eyes glinting with fondness.</p>
<p>“Love you,” he says quietly. You lift your head up and press a lingering kiss on his lips.</p>
<p>“I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matsukawa isn’t known as the other half of Seijoh’s mischief tandem for nothing (the other half is Hanamaki, of course). Even when he’s long graduated from school and has been (physically) apart from his partner in crime for a long time, his mischievous streak isn’t something that easily fades away.</p>
<p>Case in point:</p>
<p>You’re pushing him to the bathroom, urging him to take a bath so the two of you can go out to shop for groceries, and what does he do?</p>
<p>He says, “Wanna join me?” with a smirk that makes you melt and annoyed at the same time.</p>
<p>Your ears turn red.</p>
<p>“Go take a bath, you stink!” you exclaim, half shoving him through the doorway.</p>
<p>Matsukawa laughs – the sound echoing and warming your heart. He steals one last kiss from you before relenting and asking you to please shut the door now so he can shower.</p>
<p>“Unless you wanna watch me?” he wiggles his brows. You choke.</p>
<p>Face steaming, you let out a small squeal and shut the door separating the both of you. You can still hear Matsukawa sniggering at you from behind.</p>
<p>“Don’t take too long!” you add, stammering <em>just</em> a little. “It’s almost rush hour!”</p>
<p>When you hear the shower running, you let out a breath.</p>
<p>
  <em>Seriously, this man…</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You giggle when he trails kisses along your neck – his lips barely brushing against your skin.</p>
<p>“That tickles!” you say between your laughter. This only urges Matsukawa to do it even more, placing fleeting kisses from your neck to your cheeks up until he reaches your mouth.</p>
<p>You smile into the kiss and look up at him when you two part. “You’re corny.”</p>
<p>Matsukawa retorts, “You can make popcorn out of corn.”</p>
<p>You bite your lip, your body shaking from amusement. Matsukawa looks like he just won the lottery when he sees the expression your making.</p>
<p>“What?” he says, “You don’t like popcorn?”</p>
<p>You gently push him back and turn away before you can start <em>guffawing</em>.</p>
<p>“[Y/N], <em>you don’t like popcorn</em>?” he fakes a shocked expression, and you just can’t help it anymore.</p>
<p>Matsukawa gently cups your cheeks and looks at you with the most serious expression ever.</p>
<p>“How come you didn’t tell me?”</p>
<p>You let out a <em>pfft</em> and gently push him on the shoulders. “Oh gods, Issei, stop!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spoiler alert: he doesn’t.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hanamaki is tired of receiving pictures of you drooling while sleeping, doing a weird pose while sleeping, mouth hanging open while sleeping, and you just sleeping in general. But does that stop Matsukawa from sending it to him?</p>
<p>Not really.</p>
<p>Matsukawa captions each picture with ‘cute’, ‘funny’, and ‘look what the fuck HAHAHAHAH’ depending on the type of thing you’re doing while unconscious – just like the <em>amazing</em> boyfriend he is.</p>
<p>And though it makes you go red on the face to know that Matsukawa sends snaps of you to his best friend (sometimes the old third years group chat too, just to brag), you honestly stopped caring the third time you were told about it.</p>
<p>Heck, there are times where you even ask him what you looked like while asleep.</p>
<p>Most of the time, he teases you, other times he simply goes with: “Lovely.”</p>
<p>And it makes your heart skip a beat all over again.</p>
<p>Even if you know that you looking ‘lovely’ while you sleep is <em>definitely</em> a lie because you’ve seen your bedhead after waking up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dates with Matsukawa means you either go outside until sundown or stay locked up inside watching movies.</p>
<p>Whenever you two <em>do</em> go outside, Matsukawa seems to have some sort of superpower to make things interesting – be it by bringing you to a new place or trying out a restaurant you never thought you’d go to. You don’t know how much effort your boyfriend puts into making sure each date out is a new experience, but it always leaves you warm and fuzzy inside.</p>
<p>And when the two of you decide to stay in? Matsukawa would have you on his lap while tucked in a thick blanket and with a huge serving of chips mostly for your consumption. Most of the time, when it’s a cliché type of movie, Matsukawa would fall asleep in the middle of watching, his head resting on the crook of your neck. Other times, he would have his arms wrapped around your waist, fully engrossed in what the two of you are watching.</p>
<p>He even tends to hold you a little tighter when a scene gets him excited.</p>
<p>And you? Well, you find this adorable.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When he asked you to move in, he made it sound like a marriage proposal – and honestly, that’s the closest thing you can get to one considering you’re both still new at ‘adulting’.</p><p>Except, the first few months of both of you living together was a <em>mess</em>.</p><p>It consists mostly of him messaging you on the phone as if you weren’t a room away from where he is, you reminding him that you <em>are</em> just a room away, him sending you memes that make you snort only for him to be surprised because – <em>right</em> – you live with him. There were even times when Matsukawa was (pleasantly) surprised to having you greet him ‘welcome’ home after coming back from University.</p><p>But now that you two are four years into the game? Let’s just say there are times when you two beat <em>actual</em> married couples with all the familiarity and domesticity and—</p><p>“Issei! Where’s the sweater I put here yesterday?”</p><p>“Uh, I accidentally spilled coffee on it!”</p><p>“How?!”</p><p>“Reasons!”</p><p>You rub the area between your eyes and let out a sigh. You open your closet and take a sweater of his to replace the one that’s been placed in the laundry and throw it on.</p><p>“Isn’t it your day off today?” Matsukawa asks, lounging on the couch with a mug of mocha and his phone in one hand.</p><p>You turn to him while putting your shoes in the doorway, “Seijoh’s having a reunion today.”</p><p>The look on his face screams utter betrayal, but you only shrug while opening the door.</p><p>“You spilled coffee on my sweater.”</p><p>Matsukawa downs his drink, coughing at the bitterness, “You-I-Hanamaki and I rubbed off you.”</p><p>You snicker, “I learned from the best.”</p><p>Matsukawa shakes his head and scrambles out of the couch to take a quick shower and change of clothes.</p><p>“I’m leaving you if you’re not finished in five!” you tease, the ends of your lips curled upward.</p><p>You boyfriend bursts out of your shared room, his hair messier than usual and his clothes all wrinkled. Matsukawa sighs, “Let’s go.”</p><p>You gaze at him fondly and try your best to fix his hair before opening the door.</p><p>“Right, let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>Another year into the game of adulting, you show up in Seijoh’s yearly reunions with a silver band on your finger that matches Matsukawa’s.</p><p>Hanamaki buries his head into his hands and says, “Finally.”</p><p>Oikawa’s eyes go wide like saucers before slapping Matsukawa hard on the back, earning himself a glare.</p><p>And Iwaizumi congratulates you two with a grin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>